nilsccgfandomcom-20200213-history
Nils CCG Patch Notes
Patch Notes v1.0: Release _______________________________________________ Patch Notes v2.0: End Game Screen added. Can choose the character. End the turn button fixed. _______________________________________________ Patch Notes v2.1: New cards: Breaking the Secrecy Act Chapter 17. Section 4 - 0E, giving both players + 5VP. Discarda 2 cards. Replace grading - 15E, Put both players' VP to be 0. Roblox - 3E, giving both players + 4VP. Fire alarm - 6E, to remove all effects of the plan (cards with tours). Draw a card. Wrestle - 5E + 6VP. Film project - 1E. 6 tours. When this effect is over, draw 4 cards. Bug / UI fixes: The interface less, short blocks no longer VP. Sun God Pelle no longer bugged. Text from the UI is no longer seen on the "Select character" menu. Pictures added Olle, Nils and Victor. Rebalancing: Poke now gives 2 VP. Mail Victor's mother is now free. Take the green now draws a card. Hide computer now gives 4 VP (up from 3). _______________________________________________ Run over by train now provides 7 VP (down from 8). 20 VP is now needed to win. Other: New game icon (credit to Elias). The chance to draw character cards decreased (before it was twice as much chance as neutral cards, now equal chance). Can now play as Olle (5 new cards for Olle, see document). Can now choose 6 neutral cards in his play, three categories you can choose from: Classic to Pelle, the Inner Path, math book, study hard, water bottle, sun god Pelle. The classic setup from V2.0. Aggro God Pelle, Roblox, study hard, Water Bottle, Breaking the Secrecy Act Chapter 17. Section 4, film projects. More aggressive, need to be careful when your opponent also get VP. Faster games. Checking grading systems, Fire alarm, Inner Path, wrestle, Pray to Pelle Pelle Sun God. Can control the game with the Fire Alarm to counter Pelle and replace the grading system if necessary to stop aggro. _______________________________________________ Patch Notes v2.2: New cards: Nils: Kittel Attack - 6E and 8VP, +16 VP. Olle: Grinda Realm - 1Vp, 5 tours: + 1E / turn. Bug / UI fixes: Break of confidentiality not bugged anymore. Roblox not wearing a wire longer. Can not get below 0 energy. Study finally have an explanation. Rebalancing: Hide Computer (Nils) now costs 4E and provides 3 VP. Mail Victor's Mom (Nils) now draws a card for every three points to lead over the opponent. Film project now draws three cards (down from 4). Screaming (Olle) now costs 3E and provides 2 VP. Wrestle now costs 7E and provides 5 VP. Change Grading now costs 17E and 5 VP. Take notes now costs 5E. Other: Can now play as Felix and Marcus (see document for short). Need now 25 VP for winning. Doubled the chance of Olle pulling Take Notes. _______________________________________________ Patch Notes v2.21: New cards: Victor: Veteran steam train - Epic; -15VP; + 15E. Draw 3 cards. If you draw a card with "Train" in the name: + 5VP. Bug / UI fixes: Disconnect bug should be fixed. Can no longer play on the opponent's turn. Roblox now works as it should. Discard now works as it should. Menubakgrund added. Notification when your turn starts. Short blocks no longer finish the turn button. Profit / Loss The screens are now transparent Rebalancing: Nils CCG (Felix) now costs 5VP (down from 10VP). Mail Victor's Mom (Nils) now draws a card for every other cards the opponent has. Should just write one thing (Felix) now costs 3E. Change the rating system now costs only 17E and epic (a copy of the game). Be aggressive (Felix) discardar now one card instead of second Other: Maximum 10 cards in hand now. _______________________________________________ Patch Notes v2.22 (Hotfix): This patch can be buggy, some things such as menu needs to be fixed. However, the game is now playable. Bug / UI fixes: Teams reduced. Disconnect bug and baking surface appears to be two sides of the same coin, small dc chance = very low, and vice versa. Tell me if you merkar of any disconnect. Other: Can now play as Shaft (5 new cards, see document) _______________________________________________ KNOWN BUGS: Eufedoria is probably not epic but can not change now. One can study the opponent's turn